Claire et Jill
by leomessi
Summary: Jill surprend Claire sous la douche, s'en suit des ébats entre les deux jeunes femmes. Notée M pour des thêmes et language sexuel. Ceci est mon premier écrit, rédigé en une seule fois.


Resident evil

Jill était partie voir Chris chez lui. Elle sonna à la porte, et après avoir attendu une dizaine de minutes, elle commença à se faire du souci: ça ne ressemblait pas à Chris de la faire attendre si longtemps... Elle sorti le crochet à serrure que lui avait offert Barry, et la porte ne lui offrit pas de résistance. Elle entra prudemment et se mit à rechercher son ami. Elle ne trouva aucune trace de lui, mais, dans sa chambre, elle trouva un pense-bête sur la table de chevet: « Demain 11h rendez vous chez Léon ». Elle se senti rassurée: voilà pourquoi il n'était pas là... Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la maison quand elle entendit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha et poussa doucement la porte. Elle découvrit à l'intérieur une magnifique jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, en train de prendre sa douche. Claire! Elle avait complètement oublié la sœur de Chris! Elle allait s'en aller le plus discrètement possible quand elle entendit des gémissements. Elle regarda alors attentivement et s'aperçut que la jeune fille était adossée à la paroi et qu'une de ses mains disparaissait entre ses cuisses. Étrangement, Jill ne pouvait se détacher du spectacle que lui offrait involontairement Claire. Elle resta quelques minutes à l'observer, puis, presque inconsciemment, sa main glissa doucement vers son propre bas-ventre. Un gémissement lui échappa, ce qui fit sursauter Claire qui se retourna et découvrit Jill en flagrant délit de voyeurisme.  
« Mais... Jill! Qu'est ce que tu fais? » Elle était sorti de la cabine et se couvrait d'une serviette. Le rouge montait au joues des deux jeunes femmes, et Jill ne savait que lui répondre. Alors, poussée par elle ne savait quelle force étrange, elle s'approcha de son amie et, plaçant ses mains au creux des reins de son amie, l'embrassa. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les filles, cependant elle aimait le goût de la salive de Claire qui, loin de lui résister, lui rendait son baisé, collant violemment ses lèvres et sa langue à celles de sa partenaire. Jill passa ses mains dans le dos de son amie et défit la serviette, qui tomba doucement au sol. Elle passa doucement ses mains sur la poitrine de Claire. Elle baissa la tête et frôla les seins de son amie avec ses lèvres, et mordillait doucement ses tétons. Claire retira le débardeur de Jill et dégrafa son soutient-gorge sans bretelles. Elle la poussa gentiment et la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'évier. Elle se baissa et souleva la jupe de Jill et mit sa tête sous celle-ci, embrassant le bout de tissu trempé, dernier rempart de l'intimité de la jeune femme. Jill respirait difficilement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses inspirations, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux dans le vagues. Elle sentit Claire retirer ses bottes puis fit glisser sa petite culotte noire le long de ses longues et magnifiques jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle embrassait doucement ses cuisses, puis s'agenouilla devant le petit meuble où était assise Jill. Celle ci sentait son bas ventre comme en feu lorsque la langue de son amie passa pour la première fois sur ses lèvres intimes. Claire caressa doucement le ventre de sa partenaire, tout en continuant à lécher son sexe, et s'agrippa délicatement à ses seins. La respiration de Jill s'accéléra et son bassin oscillait de plus en plus, puis son corps fut secoué de violents soubresauts alors qu'elle jouissait dans la bouche de Claire. Celle ci embrassa une dernière fois le pubis de son amie et se releva, toujours entre ses jambes, pour embrasser ses lèvres. Les deux jeunes femmes joignirent leurs langues, yeux clos, et se caressaient leurs poitrines mutuellement. Puis Claire se mit à quatre pattes par terre, et Jill se coucha sous elle, le visage de l'une entre les cuisses de l'autre. Elles restèrent ainsi, leurs corps tremblant, et gémissant au rythme de la langue de l'autre jusqu'à se qu'elles jouissent toutes deux au même moment. Claire sorti d'un tiroir une ceinture munie d'un faux sexe d'homme. Elle l'attacha autour de ses reins, et se fut au tour de Jill de se mettre à quatre pattes devant sa partenaire. Elle n'en pouvait plus et voulait le jouet en elle, aussi poussa-t'elle ses fesses vers l'arrière quand elle le senti derrière elle. Elle sentait le tube entièrement en elle, la remplissant au rythme des coups de reins de Claire, et elle aimait ça. Les mains de celle-ci glissaient sur sa peau trempée de sueurs, et Jill sentait son esprit divaguer, le plaisir envahissant tout ses sens, lorsque dans un ultime soubresaut, elle atteint l'orgasme, au point que ses bras se dérobèrent sous elle. Claire retira le jouet inondé du sexe de Jill et le détacha de ses reins pour se coucher près d'elle. Leurs regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre et elles se promirent de recommencer avant de s'échanger un dernier baiser fougueux.  
FIN


End file.
